


If I Can't Have You

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I can't have you, no one else can . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Can't Have You

Dean’s not even paying attention when Sam drags him out by the jacket, slams the door and shoves him, chest first against the side of the Impala. Sam’s large, pissed and hot against Dean’s back and Dean’s instantly so hard he’s about to bust out of his jeans. “You like those girls rubbing their asses all over you, Dean? Like them shoving their tits in your face?”

“Fuck you, Sam. You’re the one who said we couldn’t. Said it’s wrong. So, what, I’m supposed to become a monk? Pine after your sorry ass the rest of my life?”

“Damn straight.”


End file.
